


Fools in Love

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, Rare OTP but I'm obsessed, SMRookies - Freeform, johnil, slight angst, taejoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Taeil are fools in love. Inspired from their pictures in smrookies app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

They're posing for a picture when Johnny senses the older's stiff shoulders and tugs him closer, head almost colliding with his broad chest. Taeil wasn't used to touching others casually or being as close to them as he is now, engulfed by Johnny's arm and almost plastered to his side as he musters a forced grin to the lens facing them. 

Johnny on the other hand couldn't get his hands off the boys whenever they were of arm's reach. He communicated through touching unlike the older who preferred expressing himself vocally. Even with words, taeil found himself struggling to find the right terms that jumbled in his head like an inexplicable mess he wasn't able to interpret easily. It was always the timid smiles and chuckles that came first before he started fumbling around to stammer out his feelings. Not that he ever chose to speak out, rather it was the fact that he was the oldest- someone who was looked up to by the twelve younger growing men. He was of great influence and strength to them and he strived to live up to their expectations as well as the company's. So when someone as socially experienced as Johnny attempts to break the barrier of skinship with him through these friendly interactions that seemed familiar to the camera yet unfamiliar to him he swallows down his protests and instead, spreads his lips in a generous grin that almost looked genuine enough. 

Johnny, though, knew better. 

"Hyung you're too stiff. Loosen up." 

It wasn't the choice of words nor the arm that playfully tugged him around as if to urge his stone-like shoulders into relaxing- but it was the tone and depth of his voice that breathed against his skin and elicited tingles washing over his whole body. He opened his mouth to say something, deny the younger more access to his senses or even dismiss the topic but everything got stuck in his throat, making way for air to gush out in an exhale when he faked a chuckle. 

"Can you guys act more natural ?" Spoke the man holding the camera and Mark from the side overheard him only to snicker, food filling his cheeks and making him look like a hamster. Taeil now was smiling instinctively, cheeks not once hurting from the expanse of his grin and Johnny doesn't allow that to skip past him. His eyes follow the elder's mouth as it moves when he spoke softly, fondly, to the youngest. "Swallow first, Mark ." 

"Hyung you look so awkward ,it's funny " Mark replies after obediently swallowing- actually shoving the unchewed food down- and pointing at their direction. Johnny quirks an eyebrow, maintaining his playful image that everyone's been accustomed with and taeil merely looks down with an almost shameful small smile. He's always smiling, though . Johnny still feels like everytime he revealed that slight curl of his pink lips his heart constricts and his skin itches to come in contact with the older's. He wants to feel him as his chest vibrates from laughter- or nervousness. 

Taeil finally faces the camera with a relaxed manner and shows off his gorgeous pair of pearly teeth as they shone under the light effortlessly. Johnny is the one who looked rather distracted and that's why , even after snapping another last picture, the photographer sends them a pointed look and shakes his head. 

"Get used to cameras, you too. Next time it must look natural"

\--

The next time they're facing cameras is when Johnny's in his black suit and styled hair, leather shoes and expensive watch decorating his style. He's taking shots with Hansol and yuta when he spots taeil walking around in a comfortable pullover and hair softly adorning his features as it rested on his forehead, almost crossing his eyebrows and covering his sparkly eyes. The photographer calls out for a break and Hansol immediately exhales, unbuttoning his shirt so he can breath normally as he's still not used to the restricting way it held his chest. It was either because he's growing some muscle or he just wasn't one for formal attires . Johnny guesses it's both. 

"I can breathe." He sighs in satisfaction and Johnny sends him a sympathetic smile before making a beeline towards taeil who's hunched over with his phone over his thighs, playing some song he assumed was related to his vocal practice. He's torn between interrupting him and just standing by his side, watching - or maybe admiring- the way he breathed in and out as if he was an endangered species about to disappear from earth. Well, taeil was somehow one of a kind so the similarity exists. At least in the Chicagoan's mind. 

"Oh, youngho. You're here." 

Taeil always called him by his real name. Since day one, that time he got the first glance at the man with the most blinding smile, he picked his real name over Johnny. He'd reasoned once about how it rolled easily off his tongue instead of just ... Johnny. Which was odd to most but Johnny somehow understood it from his own perspective . Youngho felt closer, more sincere and ... intimate. 'Johnny' was for anyone and everyone else to call him, while 'youngho' held much more meaning to him. To his heart. 

"Hm. What are you watching ?" He fakes interest, pretending Taeil's eyes aren't the only thing he cares about at the moment. The latter pulls out his earphones and quite unsurprisingly, smiles. 

"Just some song."

"Troye Sivan ?"

"You know me too well." He says sheepishly as he nodded.

"You're too obvious, Hyung." 

"Ah, is that so." 

They don't get the chance to continue talking when the same manager from that day came with a camera in his hands, giving them a familiar look as he ushered them to get closer. Johnny runs his eyes across the room, finally landing them on Taeil's lost expression. It's that kind of situation again, he thinks to himself. 

Johnny knows they have to be natural. They can't act natural because acting means it's fake, but he also can't force it to be natural when it really isn't. But the way taeil has adamantly inched his way closer had him thinking that maybe this task wasn't as impossible as he'd assumed. 

Because the towel draped on taeil's shoulders and covering his small body connects them now as the older shifts closer, yes closer than he already is , and he faces the camera as if too shy to look the other in the eyes while he boldly initiated contact. Johnny grabs the chance and he doesn't really care if he seemed desperate because such nuances don't happen twice and he definitely can't let a beautiful human being slip off is grasp when that same person had willingly entered his embrace. So, as natural as it had appeared to the lens, he took the towel and wrapped it around them both, pulling his hyung by his shoulders and resulting in their cheeks colliding in the softest yet most heart fluttering manner ever. They tense up initially but a second later, they're melting from the body heat exchanged and are smiling from the bottom of their hearts towards the satisfied cameraman who's eventually smiling as well. 

Johnny hears Taeil's rapid breathing and thinks for once, their hearts are in sync and their breathing is labored for the same reason. It's a miracle for two to own identical , indistinguishable heart beats and the taller cherishes the moment because miracles don't just happen. A warm feeling spreads through his chest and even after the picture has been taken, he turns around, too driven by his emotions and overflowing courage, and holds Taeil's neck with one hand firmly. Taeil turns his face to look him in the eye, nothing like fear or anxiety filling them- only the sparkle of hope and affection lacing his orbs as he blinked with a permanent smile. 

Johnny states, as if the world stopped spinning for a moment and time was nonexistent. He stares for what felt like ages but mere seconds because he doesn't get enough. But Taeil's eyes well up with tears and he starts freaking out, galaxies blurred by alkaline drops, only to be rendered speechless when the older breaks into a fit of giggles. 

"I don't do well in staring contests." He confesses while wiping his tears. " I have dry eyes." 

Johnny is confused but also frustrated. He wanted taeil to understand the way he looked- no, stared at him. He wanted the amount of love he harbored to pour out but he was totally mistaken . Or probably overshadowed by his natural sense of humor that always existed and had others assuming everything he did was for the purpose of having fun. For once, he wants to come off as sincere and serious . 

"Ah.. Yeah. My bad." He ends up mumbling a little disappointedly and he doesn't notice their manager smiling to himself because he's caught yet another picture without them knowing. That was natural. 

Something else Johnny doesn't realize is Taeil's tears that kept flowing with pink dusting his cheeks that he kept hidden behind small hands and a bright smile that he failed to detect as forced and sad.

Perhaps Johnny was too focused on his feelings that he hasn't noticed his hyung's . 

Perhaps taeil was the one in unbearable pain due to his emotions that he thought were unrequited and toyed with by the only person who admired his existence, unbeknownst to him. 

They were fools in love.   
\--

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found any johnil shippers so far and I can't for the life of me understand why or how because their pictures together scream "ship us" and "cute af". So yeah, for now I'll be doing the job of a lonely shipper sailing this ship all on my own with more drabbles to come.


End file.
